USB Type-C is a USB connector type that allows for higher voltage and current capabilities than previous USB connector types. Due to the increased current capabilities, connector contact resistance can be a concern because of the potential for increased heat associated with an increase in power dissipation in the connector contact. Excessive contact resistance can cause over heating of the USB connector, resulting in possibly melting of the plastic components of the USB connector and/or damage to the coupled computing device.